Shadow wolf
by a dark hero
Summary: I don't own Hotel Transylvania what it would be like if Dracula has an adopted son that grew as a cold blooded killer even though he care for his family and trying to get his son to change, could an encounter with a human be the answer as he watch his starting to slowly change. please read and review, two oc's
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA.

Dracula and his wife Martha hold an infant Mavis in her arms, they taking a walk in the village and then Marth heard a sound of baby crying as they walk pass an ally so she hand Mavis to Dracula and walk toward source of the crying and found a infant in a pile of trash, she pick up the infant and walk back to Dracula.

"Dracula, someone has abandon this poor infant." Martha spoke.

And the two vampires examine the infant in Martha's arms.

"He has the scent of a werewolf yet he isn't plus I sense that he has great power in him, his body is covered blackish grey fur and has the characteristics of a werewolf but also of a vampire, he surely has eyes of a wolf." Dracula stated.

"That not just it, there also that birthmark that he has, it seems to crossing of a wolf and a bat." Martha said pointing to the infant birthmark.

"You're right, this could something good or something very bad." Dracula replied wondering what could create something like this.

"I'm keeping him, if we left him where we found him well leave him to be found by someone else that might kill him." Martha said.

"I agree and what should we call him?" Dracula agreeing with his wife.

"How about Kontorasuto Dracula and he and Mavis could share the same birthday?" Martha suggested.

"It fine by me and I think we could go see Wayne and Wanda maybe they might know what kind of monster he is." Dracula said and Martha nodded her head 'yes'.

So they went to see Wayne and Wanda, when they got there they explain how they found the infant and can't determine what kind of monster he is and the two werewolves took the infant from Martha so they can examine it.

A few minutes later Wanda give Martha back the infant and they said that they could figure out what kind of monster he is, that he could be a crossbreed of a vampire and werewolf creating a new kind of monster only time would tell.

So Dracula and Martha went back home thinking it best to the infants home and in bed before the sun rise.

**A week later**

It been a week since they brought Kontorasuto home and enjoying their time as a family which all stop when a angry mob pounded on their door and Dracula tells Martha to take the kids and hide somewhere safe.

Dracula tries to reason with the mob until he heard a scream from his wife and he quickly rush to her and finds her dead on the floor as his home being burnt down by the mob, he takes baby Mavis and Kontorasuto out of there and somewhere safe.

**Many years later**

Dracula taken care and train Mavis and Kontorasuto, it was easy for him to teach Mavis how to use her vampire abilities but it was a little hard for him to teach Kontorasuto because as it turn he is a crossbreed of a vampire and a werewolf but still a entirely a new kind of monster, so Dracula had thought up the perfect name for him a shadow wolf and the reason for the name was because he has powers of a vampire and yet have instincts of a wolf, transform into a wolf or bat and he has powers over the shadows and a healing ability.

Dracula had made more discoveries on Kontorausto when raising him, other than his powers and skills he discover his weaknesses which are silver and the sun and that he has to feed on blood due to his vampire side, so he put him on a blood substitute but his powers require for him to drink fresh blood so they can be at top physical peek and Dracula forbid him from doing so, from werewolf side the urge to kill and hunt and able to regular food, Dracula let him go out into the spooky forest to hunt and kill whatever animal so he won't have to fight the urge but only under his watch. Dracula knew that both Mavis and Kontorasuto wants to see the outside and he tells them stories of how dangerous humans are.

It two days til Mavis and Kontorasuto 118th birthday and the siblings are currently in Mavis room.

"Can you believe it Konto, in two days we're going to be 118 and be able to go see the outside world!" Mavis exclaim.

'I know he'll let me go because I think I'm not even his actual son but you, he could never let you go.' Kontorasuto thought and then said, "I don't know, Dad has told us stories on how dangerous it is out there."

"We won't know for ourselves unless we go out there and see for ourselves if humans are dangerous." Mavis replied, "Besides your one the most powerful monster there is."

"I don't know about that." Kontorasuto said nervously.

"You're a born Dracula and like Dad told us Dracula's are the most feared monster in existence." Mavis assure him.

'I'm pretty sure that Mom didn't even give birth to me, if she did than I would be a full vampire, not some crossbreed.' Kontorasuto thought and said, "You're right Mavy."

(in the lobby)

Dracula was greeting guest and putting up party decorations until he saw a group of monster walking towards him.

"Wanda, Wayne, Griffin, Murray, Frankie and Eunice! it been awhile!" Dracula greeted.

"Hi Drac, how are you and those of yours." Eunice said.

"We been fine." Dracula Replied.

"Thanks for having us over again for the Mavis and Konto birthday, it really nice be out of the shadows for a while." Wayne spoke.

"You guys are alway welcome here." Dracula replied.

"I been meaning to ask you, what kind of monster is Konto? you never told us?" Griffin asked.

"I want to know as well." Murray spoke and Dracula got the same reaction from his friends.

"Mavis and I call him a shadow wolf, a monster that crossbreed a vampire and werewolf." Dracula explain.

"Have you told him?" Wanda asked.

"Kontorasuto. No, he thinks I'm his biological father and Martha gave birth to him." Dracula replied.

"If he ever ask what he so different from you and Mavis what are you going to tell him?" Frank asked.

"He already has when he was little and I told him that he is a special vampire known as a shadow wolf, a vampire mix with a werewolf and he had asked me how which I told I don't know." Dracula said.

"Drac, you have tell him the truth." Wanda said in a matter of fact tone.

"If he finds out that he adopted from someone else other than you or Mavis, it'll devastate him." Eunice put in.

"Does Mavis even know the story behind Konto?" Wayne asked causing the group to look at Dracula.

"No she doesn't and I can't find myself to tell them, especially konto because I fear that he'll ran off and search of his real family which I'm sure doesn't even exist." Dracula said in a depress tone.

"I know you can, just have hope." Griffin assure.

"Even if you're not his biological father, you're his father no matter what, you were the one to change his diapers, feed him and raise him as your own, I know that both you and Martha care for him deeply." Frankie assure.

"Thanks everyone and I have to see my kids." Dracula said as he left the group.

Dracula walk to Mavis knowing that Kontorasuto would be in there, he then walk into the room.

"Hello my children." Dracula greeted.

"Hey Dad." they greeted back.

"Look Dad, I remember when Konto and I were 83, we were eating rats and you said that we turn 118 Konto and I could explore the outside world-" Mavis said starting her little speech but Dracula cuts her off saying you can go.

"Wait what?" Mavis said confuse.

"You can go but since it only two days until your birth, I'm only you go see a human village just past the cemetery and Konto if they attack don't kill just rush back year." Dracula explain and Mavis hugs him.

Wanda, Wayne, Frank, Eunice, Murray and Griffin berge into the room saying their hello's to Mavis and Kontorasuto.

"Dad letting us go see a human village." Kontorasuto spoke.

"Is that safe, Drac letting them go to a human village?" Wanda asked.

"You're forgetting about Konto, he's a skill killer but I told them if things go bad to rush back here." Dracula assure.

"Are you out of your mind Dracula letting your two only children go to a human village where they could get kill." Eunice exclaimed.

"I'm he knows what he doing and remember Watch out for fire... Fire bad." Frank said.

Then Mavis turn into a bat and flew out the window, Kontorasuto jumps out of the window scaring everyone half to death until they see him running as a wolf.

"I'm really proud of you, Drac...wait where he go?" Frank asked.

(Elsewhere)

Dracula follow them to the human village and watch them carefully.

Mavis look around the village until she stumple until and then all of sudden they surrounded by a mob of human.

'They're not humans just zombies.' Kontorasuto thought.

"Konto, let go I'm scare." Mavis spoke.

"Ok Mavis." Kontorasuto replied and they change into bats and flew off.

When their halfway to the hotel, Kontorasuto stop and Mavis stops as well.

"Something wrong?" Mavis asked.

"It nothing just go back to the hotel, there something I have to do." Kontorasuto said getting a nod from his sister and watch her fly back to the hotel.

He flew back to the village only to see it being taken apart by zombies and his father standing in the middle of the fake village.

"She going to find out that you lied to her." Kontorasuto said as he change into his normal form, "I can get that you're trying to keep her safe but you could've tell me."

"Don't tell her please." Dracula beg.

"I'm not you are. I get it she you little girl while I am the freak that you had to take care of, you lied to me my whole life and you pamper her and give me more freedom than you give her, when are you going to stop lying to us." Kontorasuto stated.

"I never lied to you." Dracula replied.

"Yes you have! I'm able to read your eye and I saw that you were always hiding something!" Kontorasuto yelled.

"Konto you're my son, why would I have to hide from you." Dracula said.

"Let see I'm not a vampire, don't look like you, Mavis or mom and oh let not forget you give me freedom and you spent more time with Mavis than you do with me!" Kontorasuto yelled.

"Konto, I told you before you are a vampire but a special kind." Dracula said.

"Stop lying to me! and keeping secrets!" Kontorausuto yells again as his eyes flared in anger.

"you're right, I have been keeping secrets from you and lied to you from time to time." Dracula confess.

"Are you ever going to tell me?" Kontorasuto asked with a bit hope in his voice.

"I want to, but I can't find myself to tell you." Dracula spoke in a sad tone, "Please remember that no matter what, you're still my little wolf."

Kontorasuto then change into a wolf and ran off towards the direction of the hotel.

"Oh Martha, I think our little wolf now hates me." Dracula said to himself.

(At the hotel)

Kontorasuto enter the hotel lobby and was making his way to the flight of stairs that leads to the rooms until he ran into Wanda and Wayne.

"How was the village young wolf?" Asked Wanda.

"The village look great and the humans there tried to attack us but Mavis and I got away safely." Kontorasuto replied.

"At least the two of you are not hurt." Wanda reassure.

"Konto is something wrong." Wayne said noticing his said demeanor.

"Dad keeping secrets from me and he says that he can't find himself to tell me." Kontorasuto said, "I just want to alone right now."

Kontorasuto then went to his room.

(In Mavis room)

Mavis quickly hug her dad went he enter the room.

"It alright Mavis, they won't hurt now." Dracula assured her.

"Mavis, there something I have tell you." Dracula said sadly.

"What it about?" Mavis Asked with interest.

"It about Kontorasuto. You see Mavis, your mother and I found him as a baby in a pile of trash, you were still a baby when all this happen. Konto isn't really related to us by blood but he still our family." Dracula said as he look at the surprise look on Mavis face.

"Does he know? and who else knows about this?" Mavis asked.

"No he doesn't because I can't find myself to tell him and he knows that I've been keeping secrets from him, everyone in our family knows, it just Konto and the wolf pups." Dracula replied.

"He needs to know." Mavis said.

"I know and I'm going to tell him on your birthday after I give the two of your presents from your mother." Dracula replied, "Even if he not happy with me and doesn't want to see me at that moment."

Dracula left the room went to the lobby to do his job as manager until he saw two humans walk into the hotel.

'No, if Mavis see them she'll know that I lied and humans being in the hotel can put it at risk not only that but if Kontorasuto get a whiff of them, he'll surely killed them. I need to get away from here for the hotel and their sake.' Dracula thought as he rush to the humans and brought outside of the hotel.

"Leave and never come back." Dracula warned.

"Cool are you having a costume party?" Johnny asked.

"No Johnny, he the real Count Dracula." Cindy said.

"I think you've watch too many monster movies." Retorted Johnny.

"She saying the truth and how do you know?" Dracula question.

"I have some kind of sense when it comes to these kind of things." Cindy replied.

"Still you can be here, this is no place for humans." Dracula said.

Then everything was a blur for Johnny and Cindy as they found themselves being held by the neck because of Kontorasuto.

"Kontorasuto Dracula, I order to put those down right now." Dracula demanded but he was ignored.

"Easy man no need to take things too far now." Johnny gasp out only to get growl from Kontorasuto.

"Konto put them down now." Mavis warned as she came out of her bat form.

"Fine." Kontorasuto growl out as he drop them.

"Sorry about my brother, I'm Mavis daughter of Dracula and this is Kontorasuto, Konto for short. He really dangerous so it best to stay clear of him." Mavi introduce.

Then Mavis and Johnny look each other in the eye and Dracula could tell they have zing, he then look over to his son and Cindy and seeing them look each other in the eye which worried him because when someone look into Kontorasuto's eyes send into their worst fears for 42 hour but luckily he can control that powers and he notice a small spark between them.

'They could've zing but because of Konto being the way he is makes it nearly impossible. You need to open up more to others my little wolf.' Dracula thought and then said, "Mavis show these two to their rooms where they can be safe from the other monsters."

"You're letting two humans stay at the hotel, you hate humans very beings that taken mom from you, from us?" Kontorasuto question.

"Konto, I know how much you hate for what they did but these two are different." Dracula assured.

'I don't think he can kill anyone without a reason why to and why do I feel being drawn to him?' Cindy thought.

Mavis then show Johnny and Cindy to their rooms and Kontorasuto went to the kitchen.

"Mavis found her zing and I can tell Johnny is good for her, Konto also has found his zing but it only a spark unless he change or he'll never zing and I just Cindy can do just that, I feel that she the right for him." Dracula said to himself as he walk into the hotel.

Kontorasuto walk into kitchen and got himself a glass of water and blood pill, he put the pill into his mouth and swallow it down with the water.

"Those blood pills are quite impressive. Master Kontorasuto, you really outdid yourself but what can I expect from a Dracula." Quasimodo said trying to kiss up to his boss's son, "Esmeralda has told me that there are two humans in the hotel."

Kontorasuto then grab Quaismodo by the neck and slam him against the wall.

"Listen here you little troll! those humans are protect by the Dracula family if you lay one hand on them must less a talk to them or spread world of humans in the hotel then you or anyone that wants to harm them will not only have to deal with my father but also will have to deal with me and I'll show you why I'm one of the most powerful and fear monster." Kontorasuto threatened as his eyes glow red putting fear into the mad chef making him pee his pants.

Kontorasuto let go of him and went to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA.

Kontorasuto was sitting on a chair in the lobby watching the guest come and go as he think about what could be his father reason for letting two humans stay in the hotel and why he, himself was suddenly protective of them.

"What are you doing just sitting there and watching the guest?"

Kontorasuto then look over his shoulder only to see Cindy in a werewolf costume.

"Nice get up but if you wanted, I could turn you into a werewolf."

Confusion then grew on Cindy face.

"Wait you're a vampire then how can you turn me into a werewolf?"

"from what Dad told me, I'm a special kind of vampire call a shadow wolf because I'm part werewolf."

"Come on let's do something fun just the two of us."

"No thanks, go to see Mavis and do whatever you girls do or look for your friend Jonny."

"Don't be such a stiff."

"And I said no."

Cindy then started to give him the puppy dog eyes and after a few minutes he give in.

"Fine what do you want to do?"

Then Kontorasuto found himself being drag to another room where he see's Mavis and Johnny.

"What the meaning of this, Mavis." Kontorasuto demanded.

"Sample, we're going to get you to lighten up and not be so strict." Johnny Spoke.

"I'm the son of Dracula, what do you expect." Kontorasuto retorted.

"Mavis is his daughter and she noting like him and that doesn't you have to." Cindy said.

"She right you know, you are a lot like daddy." Mavis said.

"She is at times and what get on with what you have plan." Kontorasuto said.

So they head over the gym of the hotel where Johnny got a basketball.

"Two on Two." Johnny said.

"Guys vs girls." Said Mavis.

"Can Mavis and I use our powers?" Kontorasuto asked.

"Seeing how two of us are human, it would be unfair." Cindy spoke.

Soon Kontorasuto agree to play the game and they play for like four hours until they got tire and a loud growl from Kontorasuto.

"Perhaps we should get something to eat." Mavis suggested.

Everyone else agree with her and head down to the ballroom, they ran into Dracula on the way there.

"Hey little mouse, what are you and your little heading to?" Dracula asked.

"To the ballroom to get something to eat, want to join us?" Mavis replied getting nod from her father.

Dracula and Mavis both having medium rare steak with a glass of blood, Kontorasuto having ribs and glass of blood while both Johnny and Cindy having salad with a glass of water.

No one notice the shadowy figure in the back of the room or that Kontorasuto's food have temper, wolfsbane in both his ribs and glass of blood.

As soon Kontorasuto took the first bite of his ribs, he quickly spit it out noticing the taste of wolfsbane and started to cough trying to fight effects and mange to say wolfsbane, both Mavis and Dracula knew what he meant. That someone has brought wolfsbane into the hotel and soon Kontorasuto became a feral werewolf as he started attacking the guest of the hotel and luckily for them Frankenstein, Wayne and Murray were in the ballroom as well and decide to help Dracula to protect the guest from Kontorasuto while trying to calm him down.

"What happen to him?" Johnny asked with fear in his voice as he, Cindy and Mavis hide under a table letting the more older monster handle him.

"Wolfsbane is used as a werewolf repellent, protecting people from the big bad wolf. It can even make a werewolf run away …or die just by the were smelling it or eating it." Cindy explained.

"Exactly but since Kontorasuto is part vampire and part werewolf it'll only make him become feral and lost control of himself, but how could someone bring wolfsbane into the hotel. The last time this happen Konto and I were both ten and Dad had to ban it from the hotel." Mavis spoke wishing she could her father and uncles with Kontorasuto but she had to protect Johnny and Cindy.

Frank was holding Kontorausto against him restraining most of his actions then Dracula calm him down using his hypnosis and remove the wolfsbane from his bloodstream and then give him a blood pill.

"Sorry I attack the guest." Kontorasuto apologize as he drop to the floor when Frank let him go.

"It alright Konto." Dracula reassured.

Just then Frank, Wayne and Murray were knock unconscious and Dracula was tackle to the wall with wooden stake to his chest.

"Monster hunter." Dracula spoke.

"Correct and I'm the last, the name Gabriel and I know everything all about you and your family, your not what I'm after."

Gabriel quickly drop the wooden stake and quickly turn to stab Kontorasuto in the gut with a silver blade as the shadow wolf tried to protect his father.

"I know everything about you and where you're from."

"I won't let you harm my family."

Then Gabriel pull out a gun in his right hand and aim it for Kontorasuto but he was gone and the next thing he knew next was there was a blood covered arm sticking out of his chest and right arm rip off from his torso.

"How? when? did you?" Gabriel choke out.

"Die." Kontorausto said as rip Gabriel head clean off.

Kontorasuto lean against the wall and everyone rush over to him.

"Konto, you're hurt!" Mavis exclaimed.

Mavis then tries to remove the blade from her brother but he stop her.

"It alright Mavis, it just a flesh wound." Kontorasuto reassured her.

"You have a sword made of silver in your gut! if you don't remove it you'll die!" Mavis yelled.

"Your point." Kontorasuto retorted.

"Don't you care that you're going to die!" Mavis yelled, "What happen to staying together and being there for eachother no matter what?"

"We're kids Mavis and you don't surely think that could last forever?" Kontorasuto question.

"Yes because we're siblings, we get along great and we look out for eachother and over the years I watch my brother become he's not." Mavis said in sad tone, "And deep down the Konto I know is still there."

"You're right I did change but that part of growing up." Kontorasuto replied as he pulled the sword out of his gut and toss it aside.

"Becoming a cold blooded killer and being somewhat cold towards your family." Mavis stated.

Kontorasuto then left the ballroom and went to the roof and Cindy followed him while Johnny tries to cheer up Mavis.

"I know you're there Cindy." Kontorasuto stated.

They then notice Mavis and Johnny on the other side of the roof.

"They look great together, she doesn't need me or Dad anymore." Kontorasuto said to himself.

"That not true she'll always need her brother and father." Cindy reassured.

"Why are you here?" Kontorasuto asked.

"What? I can't be there for my friend when he's hurt." Cindy said as she sit next to Kontorasuto and rest her head on his shoulder.

Then the sun started raise and Johnny brought Mavis to a shady spot on the roof and she was in awe of the sun rise and so was Kontorasuto but he didn't notice the rays of the sun coming towards him until the sun light started to burn him causing him to cried out in pain.

Mavis hears her brother crying out in pain and quickly told Johnny to get Kontorasuto to his room while she get her Dad.

(In Kontorasuto room.)

Everyone was in Kontorasuto's room once they heard what happen.

"He'll be fine, right now he's healing and due to his room being somewhat dark it well let the shadows in here to help him heal." Dracula spoke.

"How long will he take to heal?" Cindy asked.

"Until tomorrow night." Mavis Said, "He heals fast."

Everyone left the room to let Kontorasuto heal.


End file.
